warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
SkyClan's Destiny/Chapter 16
Chapter description :Cats turn to gaze at Harveymoon, who challenges why Leafstar is making Twolegplace cats into warriors. Sparrowpelt bitingly remarks that the rogues are good at hunting, fighting, and loyal, challenging if Harveymoon thinks that's crazy. Leafstar lifts her tail as the SkyClan warriors begin arguing, slightly disturbed other Clanmates supported Harveymoon, and declares she and Sharpclaw have thought its best for what the rogues have done for SkyClan. :The brown-and-cream tabby recounts how the strays taught her and the Clan new skills, which is why they shouldn't be treated as apprentices. When Cora shows hesitance, Leafstar is determined not to be bullied from their ceremony, and beckons Stick forward. She accepts him as a warrior, resting her muzzle on his forehead as he licks her shoulder, before the brown tom moves back. :At the end of the ceremony, cheers erupt. The SkyClan cats call the former rogue's names joyfully, but Harveymoon, Ebonyclaw, Frecklepaw, Macgyver, and Sagepaw don't cheer for their new Clanmates. As Leafstar surveys the cats below, she realizes how many warriors refuse to celebrate, and prays her choice doesn't split the Clan in two. Stick thanks her when the cheers die down, adding there's lots he and his friend must know, and she uneasily agrees. :Leafstar knows she needs to talk with Harveymoon about his actions, but she spots him leaving the gorge with the other cats, while their Clanmates hang around the fresh-kill pile to celebrate new warriors. She goes to pick a sparrow, although she doesn't feel like eating, and leaves, heading for her den; Echosong asks if she's alright when she passes the medicine cat. Leafstar says she's alright, but she feels uncomfortable as she walks away. :As the leader settles down into her mossy nest, she recalls the words from the brown tabby in her dream, then the flood that tore up SkyClan's gorge, and wonders if she's created roots, or another storm. Eventually, she falls into rest, and wakes to find Cloudstar walking toward her. Leafstar asks if he has a message for her, before spotting other StarClan spirits pacing forward. :She recognizes Spottedleaf, Birdflight, and Lionheart admist the crowd as they greet each other with flicking tails and twitching ears. The tabby leader sees Bluestar walking toward her with a white she-cat and a powerful white tom, named Whitestorm. Leafstar bows her head in respect. Spottedleaf introduces the white cats as Snowfur and Whitestorm, the former once having been Firestar's deputy. :Leafstar notices a big dark tabby beside the brown tom who visited her in a dream, and she considers going to speak with them, before Skywatcher greets her. The brown-and-cream she-cat feels warmed to see the gray tom strong once more, and purrs that it's good to see him again. Skywatcher replies it's been a long time since StarClan came together, so they have come together to celebrate SkyClan's survivial. :Leafstar feels amazed, and wonders if her Clan really has done such. Skywatcher warns that it won't always be together, since StarClan is divided, and lives differently. A cat calls out to go hunting, causing the spirits to gather, then run towards a starry forest; Leafstar races alongside the StarClan warriors, enjoying the strength she feels. :She loses sight of the two tabbies, and Spottedleaf streaks to her side, encouraging her to take the moment and enjoy it, since destiny will arrive whether she seeks it or not. Leafstar feels comforted, away from her worries, and although she enjoys the spirits' company, she can't help but wish she talked to the brown tom. She isn't ready to forget the prophecy, and as she runs, she tries to ignore the future that hides. Characters Major Minor *Sparrowpelt *Sagepaw *Patchfoot *Ebonyclaw *Frecklepaw *Cora *Stick *Sharpclaw *Macgyver *Shorty *Echosong *Cloudstar *Spottedleaf *Birdflight *Spottedpelt (unnamed) *Gorseclaw (unnamed) *Rainfur *Snowfur *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Unnamed brown tabby *Unnamed dark brown tabby *Skywatcher }} Mentioned *Waspwhisker *Clovertail }} Notes and references Category:SkyClan's Destiny Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc